Plagiat
by Marguerite06
Summary: Un meurtre plagié ? Une femme mystère ? Et du GSR !
1. Un meurtrier plagiant

**Plagiat**

Résumé : Nos experts enquêtent sur un crime commis de la même façon que dans un roman de Arthur Conan Doyle ( Un Sherlock Holmes), Étude en rouge.

Chronologie : Après l'enlèvement de Nick, début saison six.

P.S. C'est GSR… Je sais que c'est toujours ça mes histoires, mais…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Les deux adultes entrèrent en riant. L'homme fit tournoyer la jeune femme. Elle était tellement trempée que l'eau virevolta dans sa pirouette. Elle alla mouiller l'homme. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Et pour cause, il était lui-même trempé. L'amusement se peignait sur leurs traits. Si complices, les deux adultes ressemblaient à deux enfants. Ils dansèrent en riant pendant un moment, puis se séparèrent, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Une douche ? demanda l'homme à la jeune femme.

-Seulement si tu me passes ton sweat-shirt noir et tes caleçons gris, dit-elle en faisant mine de mettre des conditions.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ! Sers-toi…

« De toute façon, tu sais où ça se trouve ! » pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

La camaraderie entre les deux était telle qu'on en aurait oublié leur différence d'âge. Lui a près de quarante-cinq ans, peut-être plus. Elle, seulement trente. Quinze ans les sépare, mais ça ne semble pas les déranger. Il est important de mentionner que ce le fut pendant un moment.

On ne pourrait non plus soupçonner qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas, il y a environ six mois. Mais un événement avait tout changé : l'enlèvement de l'un de leurs collègue et proche ami. Depuis, les deux avaient réalisés que la vie était trop courte pour être gâchée par des raisons futiles. Désormais, ils se voyaient chaque jours, chez l'un, chez l'autre. Ils allaient parfois souper au restaurant, mais généralement, il cuisinait pour elle. Il lui plaisait de lui faire goûter des nouvelles recettes végétariennes. Après tout, elle l'était et lui le devenait. Il se souvint avec embarras l'époque où elle lui cuisinait un steak et se faisait cuire des légumes à côté. Maintenant, il s'était habitué à son régime à elle. Maintenant, tout allait bien.

Pour l'instant…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nick taquinait Sara, comme d'habitude, mais la jeune femme n'y avait pas le cœur. Elle avait plutôt envie de s'asseoir et de se mettre à pleurer. Sans raison, comme ça. Pourtant, Catherine n'avait pas été méchante avec elle, Greg fanfaron, Nick et Warrick blessants… Grissom n'était plus distant comme avant… Ha non ! Pas sans raison, il y en avait bien une, mais elle était si étrange qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être réellement mentionnée. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés. Ce geste inquiéta immédiatement le texan. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sar'?

-Rien, dit-elle, en sentant les larmes montées tranquillement dans ses yeux.

Dire que ce matin, elle avait ressenti tant de bonheur et que maintenant, tout s'était évaporé.

-Ne mens pas… Dis-moi tout !

-J'ai commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un en ami. On est inséparable. Dès qu'on a deux minutes, on est ensemble. Ça fait du bien, quand je suis avec lui, mais depuis un moment… j'espère qu'il y est quelque chose de plus entre nous. Il a commencé à m'embrasser parfois sur la joue quand on se quitte. Il m'a donné sa veste ce matin. Quand on soupe ensemble, que ce soit au restaurant, chez lui ou chez moi, il me tire la chaise. Il me fait danser, on s'amuse comme des fous. Plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je voudrais qu'il y est plus que ça entre nous.

-Ha je vois….murmura Nick. Proche, mais pas assez.

Il resta un moment silencieux. « Je me demande qui peut être ce gars… visiblement Sara est amoureuse de lui !»

-L'aimais-tu avant que vous soyez amis ?

Sara hocha de la tête.

-Avez-vous déjà parler d'une relation plus sérieuse ?

-Non.

Le texan semblait embêté.

-Sens-tu qu'il… comment dire ? Qu'il semble résister à ce qu'il aimerait réellement faire ?

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'empêche de céder à ses envies…

Depuis le début de la conversation, Grissom était caché derrière le cadrage de porte, là où les deux experts ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il se sentait mal; il était l'ami dont Sara parlait. Ainsi, elle l'aimait…

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait préparé un scénario où il avouerait à Sara qu'il l'aimait. Il avait un appel à faire, mais pour l'instant, il devait faire les attributions. Ce ne serait pas bien compliqué : Greg travaillait avec Catherine sur une enquête et Warrick était parti en vacance avec sa femme. Sara, lui et Nick allait travailler sur un crime commis dans une maison abandonnée.

Il entra quand Nick conseilla à Sara de parler à son ami et de lui avouer ses sentiments. La brunette sursauta quand elle découvrit qui entra dans la pièce. Elle avait peur que son « ami » est tout entendu sa conversation. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Soit ils se rapprocheraient, soit ils s'éloigneraient. Malgré tout, elle ne souhaitait pas la deuxième option, mais les choses bougeraient peut-être enfin.

-Meurtre dans une maison abandonnée, un certain (il se pencha sur sa feuille pour êtres sûr) Morris. Qui conduit ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses deux employés.

-Moi, dit Nick en s'emparant des clés que Grissom avait brandie d'un geste de la main.

-On se rejoint à la voiture dans cinq minutes, ajouta Sara.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se précipita vers les vestiaires. Elle prit ses affaires avec empressement et arriva pour sortir, mais elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle avait encore les larmes dans les yeux et elle savait qu'il lui fallait seulement quelques instants seule pour remédier à cela.

-Sara ? demanda Grissom, en se reculant. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, répondit-elle précipitamment en le contourna et en sortant de la pièce, la tête basse.

Surpris par son attitude, Gil resta au milieu de la pièce en regardant la porte. Ce matin, ils étaient si complices… Dès qu'elle était sortie de la douche, il l'avait senti plus distante. Il se doutait un peu de la raison, maintenant qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Nick. Grâce à cette même conversation, il lui avouerait demain après-midi son amour. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

Il ramassa ses choses et alla rejoindre ses deux subordonnés dans la voiture. Ils quittèrent le labo en direction de la maison abandonnée.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Frank Morris, quarante-quatre ans. Libraire, sa boutique est sur la Strip. La maison est abandonnée, personne n'y habite. C'est ce détail qui attira l'attention d'un policier, Martin Falks. Il faisait sa ronde, il a vu de la lumière et il est entré. Il a trouvé le cadavre. Il a appelé le central. Il n'a touché à rien et n'est pas allé loin.

Tel fut le récit par Brass au sujet de la victime. Grissom se tourna vers le cadavre et commença ses observations. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce. La fenêtre était très sale. Beaucoup de poussière enfumait la chambre du deuxième étage de cette maison. L'homme sur le sol était de taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs crépus et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ses vêtements étaient fripés et dépareillés. Un détail attira l'attention du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit. Les mains et les bras de la victime était tendus et crispés. Ses jambes étaient entrecroisées. Il était sur le dos et Gil pouvait voir son visage tordu. L'agonie avait du être longue et douloureuse. Le corps n'était réellement couché, mais plutôt tordu.

Il se détourna du cadavre et regarda les empreintes de chaussure boueuses sur le sol. Il demanda à Sara de les prélever. Il n'y avait rien autour du cadavre. La lumière que le policier disait avoir vu provenait d'une lampe de poche sur le sol. Il la prit et l'emballa. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vérifie s'il y avait des empreintes. Les trois experts se mirent au travail et après un moment, David arriva pour examiner le corps avant qu'il soit emmené.

-Aucune blessure, rien à signaler. Il a peut-être été empoisonné. Ha tiens ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose…Une alliance.. de femme.

Il la tendit à Grissom qui la mit dans une petite enveloppe. David emmena le corps au labo. Grissom se redressa un moment et jeta un regard à ses deux CSI. Nick travaillait dos à lui, mais Sara lui faisait face. Elle se releva et le questionna du regard.

-Quelque me semble familier, répondit Gil à sa question silencieuse.

-Vous avez aussi cette impression ? David a-t-il vraiment trouvé une alliance de femme ?

-Oui, dit Gil avec un certain malaise. Ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu, ou lu… ou entendu.

-Moi aussi, confessa Sara.

Nick n'avait rien remarqué. Il continuait de travailler sans se rendre compte de la vague impression qui dérangeait ses collègues.

-Une ancienne scène de crime ? proposa Sara.

Grissom lui fit signe que non. Soudain, il soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il faiblement. Étude en rouge, n'est-ce pas Sara ?

Les Sherlock Holmes d'Arthur Conan Doyle était le genre de livres que les deux avaient lus et qu'ils se prêtaient. Nick releva la tête et les regarda sans comprendre.

-Parfaitement… laissa échapper Sara.

Elle et Grissom se tournèrent tous les deux vers le coin droit de la pièce. Ils regardèrent attentivement et virent finalement l'inscription en sang.

Rache

-Rache en allemand signifie vengeance, dit aussitôt Grissom.

-C'est trop pareil! S'exclama Sara.

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Nick, qui n'avait pas suivi la discussion.

-Étude en rouge…(Gil donnait des indications à Nick à chaque fois que ce dernier faisait de la tête pour dire qu'il ne connaissait pas) Arthur Conan Doyle… La première aventure de Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson…

-Ça ne te dis rien ? s'étonna Sara.

-Je ne lis pas autant que vous deux, murmura-t-il, pour se justifier.

-Dans cette histoire, ils trouvent un cadavre dans une maison abandonnée, exactement comme cette scène de crime-ci. L'alliance de femme, l'inscription. Même la description du cadavre colle. Le gars dans l'histoire était empoisonné. Il n'y avait aucune marque de blessure physique, comme c'est le cas. Ensuite, c'est le secrétaire de l'homme qui est retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel, expliqua Grissom. Il a été poignardé, mais il y avait, avec lui, une petite boîte de pilule. La moitié des pilules étaient empoisonnées et l'autre moitié ne l'étaient pas. Par la suite, Sherlock Holmes arrête le coupable de manière surprenante, bien entendu.

Il se tourna vers Sara.

-Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Je ne crois pas… Vous avez fait le tour.

Les CSI se remirent au travail et continuèrent à examiner la scène de crime. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils prirent les indices collectés et quittèrent les lieux. Arrivés au labo, Sara alla immédiatement travailler sur les empreintes de chaussures boueuses. Grissom partit à l'autopsie et Nick trouva finalement le livre, qu'il lut pour les biens de l'enquête. Plus tard, après l'autopsie, ils visiteraient la maison de Frank Morris tous ensemble.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nick, Grissom et Sara entrèrent dans la maison un derrière l'autre. Ils firent le tour ensemble et vérifièrent que tous étaient en ordre. Rien à signaler.

-Je vais regarder la chambre, dit Nick en pointant la pièce à sa droite.

Sara désigna la salle de bain derrière elle. Une fois que Nick se fut éloigner, Grissom se pencha à l'oreille de Sara. Son souffle chaud caressa tendrement la nuque de la jeune femme. Leur respiration devirent saccadé soudainement. Sara savait que la proximité entre eux provoquait toujours ce phénomène.

-Tu fais la salle de bain ? Je serai dans la cuisine et le salon.

Il s'éloigna de Sara à regret. Il chérissait tant ces petits instants où il s'approchait ainsi d'elle. Gil avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait bien. Du moins, il avait une longueur d'avance sur les autres, qui ignoraient avec elle passait ses journées de repos et ses journées.

Il commença à regarder et à fouiller un peu la cuisine quand il entendit Sara l'appeler.

-Grissom ! Nick ! J'ai quelque chose d'étrange.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent en même temps de la petite pièce. Sara avait ouvert la pharmacie et éclairait une petite boîte avec sa lampe de poche. Elle se tourna vers Grissom.

-Morris était-il célibataire ? Divorcé, marié… Une copine ?

-Non, Morris était célibataire. Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie, répondit Grissom.

-Êtes-vous certain de ça ? Y avait-il une femme qui vivait avec lui ? précisa la brune.

-Sara, il n'y avait pas une femme dans cette maison-ci ! Regardez la disposition du lit, répliqua Grissom en démontrant d'une geste négligent le lit dont le côté droit était collé sur le mur. C'est typique d'un homme célibataire.

-D'accord, si vous êtes sûrs de ça… continua Sara.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela Sara ?

-Vous connaissez beaucoup d'hommes célibataires qui ont une boîte de tampons dans leur pharmacie ?

« En réalité, j'en connais un », pensa l'experte. Elle sourit malgré elle et les deux hommes se demandèrent pourquoi elle faisait ce sourire.

-Je connais un homme célibataire qui a des tampons dans sa pharmacie… laissa-t-elle échapper en évitant le regard de Grissom.

Il comprit immédiatement que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait. Nick parut surpris.

-Peut-être qu'il a une cousine qui vient parfois chez lui et qu'elle les laisse là, suggéra le jeune homme.

-Ou peut-être qu'il vivait seul en apparence, mais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ajouta Grissom.

-Une femme mystère… On ajoute ça à notre histoire de meurtre plagié. On est bien avancé ! s'exclama Sara.

-Sara… Ne soyez pas si défaitiste… Emportez la boîte au labo. Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver des empreintes sur notre boîte !


	2. Invitation

Coucou ! Deuxième partie de Plagiat. Envoyez pleins de reviews; j'adore ça ! Et j'espère que vous aimez !!!

La tête baissée, complètement concentrée à sa besogne, Sara posa la boîte de carton sur la table. Elle fit ses tests et constata qu'il y avait une empreinte de main sur la boîte. Elle prit les empreintes sur un plastique et les emmena avec elle pour les faire analyser. Elle partit la recherche dans le fichier des empreintes et elle s'installa sur la chaise. En silence, elle attendit les résultats. Nick entra dans la pièce pour faire part des détails de l'histoire qui pourrait s'appliquer à l'enquête. Avant qu'il est pu ouvrir la bouche, le téléphone portable de Sara sonna. Elle le décrocha rapidement de sa ceinture et répondit sans vérifier l'identifiant.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de Nick.

-Sara Sidle, dit-elle en décrochant.

-Salut, lui répondit Grissom.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se nommer, simplement de dire salut et elle savait que c'était lui. Il faut dire qu'elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

-Tu appelais pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que Nick comprendrait qu'elle parlait sûrement à son « ami ».

-Pour savoir comment tu vas… murmura-t-il.

-Je vais bien… Pour aujourd'hui, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait… peut-être écouter un film chez toi… proposa Sara.

-Désolé, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose prévu.

-Ha, fut tout ce qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sara.

Pour Grissom, pas besoin d'autre chose. Il savait qu'elle était déçue.

-Quelque chose de prévu pour nous deux, je veux dire, rectifia Gil.

-Ho.

Maintenant, c'était l'étonnement qui s'exprimait dans le ton de Sara.

-C'est une surprise.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une surprise, elle est un peu tournée à l'eau, tu sais, laissa entendre Sara.

En réalité, c'était la veille. Il avait voulu l'emmener à la ferme aux cadavres, mais la pluie avait contrecarré leur plan.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'exclama Grissom. Cette fois, la pluie ne nous dérangera pas.

-Je suis qu'en même méfiante…

-Rien de bien compliqué… Seulement, avoua-t-il, je ne peux pas te dire où on va, car tu sauras ce qu'on va faire.

-Dommage, ironisa l'experte.

-Je passe te prendre à une heure trente chez toi.

-Comment je dois m'habiller ? À moins qu'il n'y aie pas de restrictions…

-Chic.

-Chic ? répéta-t-elle. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des soirées mondaines…

-Tu sais bien que moi aussi.

-J'accepte à une seule condition ! rétorqua Sara.

-Des conditions, dit Grissom en soupirant.

-Tu portes ton costume noir et ta chemise bleue.

-D'accord, fit-il, faisant mine d'être exaspéré. Mettras-tu ta robe mauve ? Elle s'accorde si bien à mon costume noir. On l'a bien vu quand on est allé au mariage de ma cousine ensemble…

-Je la mettrai. À plus…

Elle raccrocha avant de le laisser ajouter autres choses. Elle jeta un regard à Nick.

-C'était ton ami ?

-Oui…

-Une soirée chic ? s'enquit-il, surpris.

-J'en ai horreur. C'est mieux de ne pas être ça ! Le connaissant, ça ne doit pas être une soirée mondaine, car il en a aussi horreur.

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, car elle avait peur que Nick devine de qui il s'agissait.

-Ha, la recherche est finie ! s'exclama joyeusement Sara en entendant le bruit habituel de l'ordinateur, signifiant la fin de la recherche d'empreinte.

Nick et elle s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur. Sara perdit instantanément son sourire et fit une moue offensée. Nick laissa échapper un grognement.

Aucun résultat.

-Il semblerait qu'on ignore toujours qui notre femme mystère, dit une voix derrière eux, reprenant l'expression employée de Sara chez Morris.

Ils se tournèrent en bloc pour découvrir Grissom, dossier en main, les observant, installé dans le cadrage de porte.

-J'ai les résultats de l'autopsie, fit-il en secouant le document dans ses mains.

Il les invita d'un geste de la main à aller se placer autour de la table de travail qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

-Frank Morris a bien été empoisonné. Au cyanure. Il avait de la vermiculite sous les ongles, continua Gil en lisant le dossier.

-J'ai trouvé une plante renversée sur le côté dans la chambre de Morris. J'ai ramassé un peu du substrat. Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de vermiculite.

Il démontra le sachet qui contenait la substance. Grissom et Sara y jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-C'est bien ça, s'empressa de dire le superviseur en acquiesçant.

-Autres choses à ajouter à propos du cadavre ? demanda Sara.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il en regardant encore une fois le document. Ha oui ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Il avait une blessure sur la tête. Elle avait la forme d'une crosse de revolver.

-Il y a quelque part dans le monde un revolver avec des cellules épithéliales de Morris sur la crosse, dit Nick.

-En effet, acquiesça Grissom. Si j'ai bien compris, la recherche sur les empreintes de la boîte de tampon n'a rien donné.

-Exactement, dit Sara en soupirant. Cependant, je pourrais aller voir Greg pour qu'il voit s'il y a des cellules épithéliales sur la boîte.

-Bonne idée, répondit aussitôt Grissom.

Sara sortit rapidement de la pièce, emportant avec elle la boîte. Elle entendit la voix de Grissom qui conseillait à Nick de se mettre sur les marques boueuses de chaussure dans la maison abandonnée. Elle sentit alors que quelqu'un la rattrapait. Elle ne dit rien, ignorant de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu viendras ? chuchota Grissom, à son oreille.

-Parce que j'ai le choix, murmura-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

Son air moqueur ne lui fit pas d'illusion. Il viendrait la chercher et l'obligerait à venir s'il le fallait.

-Je serai prête, fit-elle en signant.

Elle partit, tentant de ne pas virer rouge comme une tomate.


	3. Envies

Sara inspira un bon coup et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Sa robe mauve lui allait à merveille, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle avait toujours un peu peur avant de sortir avec Grissom. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour voir si ce serait plus beau la nuque dénudée. Non, finalement, elle était parfaite comme ça.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Sa robe mauve avait un petit décolleté. Sa teinte était vivante, pas de mauve pâle. C'était plus foncé, plus vif. Elle arrivait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et descendait ensuite en petites franges. Le buste était plissé. Sara n'avait qu'à enfiler cette robe, à se friser les cheveux et la moitié des hommes tomberaient comme des mouches autour d'elle. C'en était fou. Elle savait que Grissom résisterait. Il résistait toujours.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Sara avait opté pour un maquillage simple, rien de compliqué. Elle ne voulait pas donné l'impression à Grissom qu'elle cherchait à le séduire, même si c'était le cas. En plus, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils iraient et elle avait peur d'être déplacée. Simplicité. Ça passait toujours bien.

Elle retourna aux toilettes pour une centième fois depuis qu'elle avait réussi à quitter le labo. Le stress, mêlé à l'inconnu, voilà ce que ça faisait.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'heure. 13 heures 27. Grissom serait là bientôt. Comme par magie, on sonna à la porte. Elle s'approcha de la porte, mais avant qu'elle aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et Grissom entra. Évidemment, il avait mis son ensemble noir et sa chemise bleue. Sara essaya de faire disparaître de son visage son air sans aucun doute désireux. Il s'approchait d'elle avant qu'elle est pu faire un geste. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement, délicatement sa joue.

-Viens, on ne doit pas être en retard.

Il la guida à l'extérieur, postant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Sara avait chaud et ce n'était aucunement du à la température extérieure.

Assis tous les deux à la table du prestigieux restaurant de l'hôtel le Venitian, Sara et Gil passait un bon moment. Le verre de vin à la main, ils riaient joyeusement. Grissom avait su être original.

Sachant qu'elle appréciait l'opéra Carmen et sachant qu'il était présentement à l'opéra, il avait acheté deux billets. Sara n'essayait même pas d'imaginer le prix d'une entrée. Ensuite, il l'avait emmené au Venitian, pour aller à son restaurant où il avait réservé une table. Ils avaient discutés pendant un moment, puis les deux avaient commencés à sortir des phrases philosophiques du genre « Les meilleures intentions peuvent devenir les pires déceptions… »

Sara riait, puis il y eut un silence. Grissom dit alors, sur son ton qu'il réservait aux citations célèbres :

-Si tu n'existais pas, j'ignore ce que je serais… Sûrement un homme asocial, un scientifique réputé, certes, mais marié à son travail. Si tu n'existais pas, je devrais t'inventer. Cependant, ma création n'atteindrait pas le centième de ta beauté, de ton intelligence et de ta perfection.

Sara murmura avec étonnement :

-Qui a dit ça ? Qui était ce scientifique si seul et à qui parlait-il ?

-Il se nommait Gilbert Grissom, il avait 49 ans. Il parlait à Sara Sidle, de quinze ans sa cadette.

Sara se figea. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ?

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Nick, dit-il simplement devant son air étonné. Tu crois que je résiste à mes envies ?

-Parfois… Tu dois apprendre à céder à tes envies quand elles te prennent…

Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son teint qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Depuis quand étais-tu là… À écouter Nick me parler ? demanda Sara, tout en sachant ce que coûtait de poser la question.

-Je dirais depuis le moment où tu t'es assise sur la chaise au lieu d'embarquer dans ses pitreries.

-Ho ! laissa échapper Sara.

Ainsi, il savait. À ce que Sara avait vu et compris, il semblait intéressée par elle. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu en fin de compte.

-Alors, vas-tu essayer de céder plus à tes envies ? demanda Sara en tentant vainement de changer de sujet. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Grissom lui fit un magnifique sourire et la jeune femme avala de travers. Il avait compris sa tentative de changer de sujet. Il l'encouragea en ce sens.

-Je crois en effet que je vais avoir besoin d'aide…

Sara prit une gorgée de vin, posa son verre et sa main sur la table.

-C'est simple, dit-elle. Ferme les yeux. Ne réfléchis surtout pas. Quelle est la première chose que tu as envie de faire, là maintenant ?

Elle espérait qu'il ne répondrait pas un truc du genre : « Partir d'ici, loin de toi… »

-Ça ne se dit pas à table et encore moins à voix haute.

Sara perdit son sourire. Que voulait-il faire ?

-D'accord… Hum. Une chose autre que ça qui t'apparaît en tête ?

-Te prendre la main, dit-il immédiatement.

Sara eut un sourire. Grissom pouvait lui prendre la main comme il voulait, quand il voulait, le temps qu'il voulait. Elle s'en foutait éperdument.

-Ne demande surtout pas la permission ! s'empressa de s'exclamer Sara. Quand tu veux quelque chose, fais-le.

D'un geste doux et tendre, Grissom posa sa main droite sur la main gauche que Sara avait déposé sur la table il y a quelques instants.

-C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il, malin.

Sara fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

-Il faudra encore un peu de pratique, je crois.

L'autre main de Grissom glissa sous la table. Elle effleura la cuisse de Sara et frôla délicieusement le doux tissu satiné de sa robe.

-Mieux en mieux, ajouta Sara en retenant un frisson.

-C'est ce que je me disais.

Il allait se pencher par dessus la table pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sara quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il retint un grognement de frustration et répondit aussitôt :

-Grissom.

-Bonjour Grissom, c'est Nick.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Nick ?

Sara perdit immédiatement le léger sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt. Nick travaillait sur la même enquête qu'eux. Il y avait sûrement une raison à son appel. La logique voulait que ce soit parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose sur l'enquête.

-Dans Étude en rouge, le secrétaire de Drebber est trouver mort. Dès que j'ai eu fini de lire le livre, j'ai tout de suite cherché à savoir si Morris avait quelqu'un dans son entourage qui pouvait jouer ce rôle. Il avait un co-propriétaire à sa librairie, un certain Kline. Ben Kline, pour être plus précis. J'ai essayé de le retrouver. Au même moment, la police nous appelait parce qu'ils avaient trouvés un cadavre dans une chambre d'hôtel. L'identité ne fait aucun doute. Il s'agit bien de Ben Kline.

-D'accord. Avez-vous rejoint Sara ? s'enquit Grissom, bien qu'il savait que non.

-Non, pas encore.

-Je m'en occupe, ajouta Grissom.

Il ignorait si Sara avait son portable.

-Dites-moi simplement quel hôtel et quelle chambre, Nick. Je serai là dans trente minutes.

-Je suis au Venitian, chambre 374.

Grissom essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Il sortit un stylo-bille de sa poche de veston.

-Venitian, chambre 374, répéta-t-il en inscrivant les informations sur la serviette de table devant lui.

Sara comprit aussitôt, bien qu'elle n'est pas entendue la conversation. Il y avait un cadavre dans la chambre 374 au Venitian. Dès que Grissom raccrocha, il recomposa un autre numéro. Le téléphone portable de Sara sonna dans son petit sac à main. Elle répondit aussitôt. Face à elle, Gil avait un sourire coquin.

-Un cadavre, le co-propriétaire de la librairie de Morris a été retrouvé mort dans la chambre 374. Ils sont dans l'hôtel. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen discret de sortir, sans se faire voir. À moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu sors avec ton vieux patron… dit-il dans le téléphone.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Sara raccrocha, suivi de Grissom.

-C'est vrai, car alors Ecklie te renverrait et détruirait ta carrière. Et je ne veux pas ça, s'empressa de dire l'expert.

-Et si j'm'en fiche ?

-Moi pas, allez, on doit trouver quelque chose. Même les policiers nous connaissent. Personne ne doit nous voir… répéta Grissom.

-Écoute Gil, Nick savait que j'avais une sortie ce soir. Il sait également que j'ai un bon ami. Je peux aller le retrouver dans la chambre et ça ne lui semblera pas suspect. S'il me parle de mon ami, je lui dirai simplement qu'il est parti quand tu m'as appelé.

Grissom acquiesça.

-Et moi ? s'enquit-il.

-Tu rentres chez toi, tu te changes et tu viens nous retrouver dès que possible.

-Ça marche.

Ils se levèrent et Grissom paya l'addition. Sara détestait quand il faisait ça, mais après tout, il l'avait invité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la facture. Aie ! C'était presque le quart de ce qu'elle gagnait en une semaine de travail. Ils allaient se séparer quand Grissom se pencha pour donner un baiser à Sara.

Cette dernière tendit la joue, pensant que Grissom l'embrasserait encore là. Grave erreur. Il glissa sa main sous son menton et fit pivoter son visage à la dernière seconde. Sara fut si surprise qu'elle réagit à peine quand Grissom déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis, il se recula, jetant un dernier regard à Sara.

-Tu es magnifique, Sara.

Il se tourna et partit en direction de la sortie. Encore étonnée, la jeune femme resta là un moment avant de se rappeler qu'elle était supposée aller rejoindre Nick…

_Je sais que c'est court, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire. Avec les études, les amies et les projets, mes fin de semaines sont hyper chargées. J'espère que vous aimez quand même. Merci pour les reviews ! Le prochain chapitre sera certainement posté en fin de semaine prochaine, à moins d'un miracle durant la semaine…ce qui m'étonnerait. _


	4. Aveux

Wow, wow, et re-wow !!!! Merci énormément pour les reviews ! Il semblerait également que les miracles soit possible! Merci infiniment encore pour les reviews !!!!

« Ça ne se dit pas à table et encore moins à voix haute… » pensa Sara, pour la centième fois en moins de trois minutes. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Grissom lui avait prit la main à la table. Et il l'avait embrassé ( bon peut-être pas un vrai de vrai baiser, mais tout de même…c'était un début!) à la commissure des lèvres. Ce n'était pas rien.

Elle était dans l'ascenseur, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Elle maudissait ceux qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher de se rendre dans la chambre 374; elle voulait en finir avec cette enquête et retrouver Gil au plus vite. Quand elle eut finalement réussi à atteindre le troisième niveau, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la chambre 374. Elle vit le gros ruban jaune de police qui lui barrait le chemin. D'un geste et sans penser à son apparence soignée, elle passa dessous. Un policier se précipita sur elle.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer, c'est…

Sara se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'avait pas son uniforme et encore moins sa carte pour l'identifier.

-Elle est avec moi ! s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait dans son dos.

Elle se tourna, surprise de voir Grissom arriver aussi vite. Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Devant l'air soucieux de l'officier, il ajouta :

-Enfin, pas vraiment avec moi. Disons qu'elle est ma collègue. C'est de ma faute si elle est ici, c'est moi qui l'est dérangé en plein rendez-vous.

Le policier la laissa finalement passer, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur à sa tenue. Sara entra immédiatement dans la chambre luxueuse, suivi de près par Grissom. Il la couva d'un air protecteur. Il lança malgré lui des regards noirs aux hommes postés près de la chambre et qui la contemplait avec béatitude. Elle était belle, même magnifique, mais elle n'était pas libre. Ou du moins, Grissom aimait le penser.

-Salut Nick, lui dit Sara en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était agenouillé près du cadavre avec David. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête en entendant la jeune femme.

-Ça ne vous tentait pas de ne pas vous faire remarquer ? demanda David, sans réfléchir.

Nick lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui répliqua :

-Comme si ça te dérangeait !

L'homme rougit légèrement, mais sans doute pas autant que Sara. On aurait dit une tomate, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Tu… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Grissom.

Mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement en captant le regard de son supérieur.

-Quelqu'un a un bleu de travail ?

Grissom désigna son coffre de la main qui ne le tenait pas.

-Moi, si !

Il le sortit sans la regarder et Sara alla l'enfiler. Quand elle revint, elle commença à porter attention aux indices les entourant. Avant même de jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre, elle entendit Grissom dire :

-Je parie qu'il a reçu un coup au cœur. Un seul, précis. C'est bien ça ?

David, assis à moitié sur le sol, acquiesça en continuant à noter des informations sur le corps. Parlons du corps… Ensanglanté, l'homme au sol avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Sa blessure était bien visible. Directement dans le cœur. Le sang formait une petite flaque poisseuse autour de la silhouette inerte de Ben Kline. Grissom regarda la pièce, puis demanda très fort :

-Tous ceux qui ne sont pas Nick, Sara ou David peuvent-ils sortir ?

Les autres hommes sortirent, non sans lancer un regard peu amical à Grissom. Ce dernier ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. Brass, dans son coin, leva la tête et, d'un geste de la main, demanda s'il devait partir.

-Jim, êtes aussi invité à rester… Si vous ne dérangez pas.

Sara commença à prendre les photos. Elle prit plusieurs clichés du corps, puis elle commença à chercher les indices. Il y en avait peu, mais elle repéra rapidement la petite boîte de pilule. Elle photographia la boîte et la serra finalement dans un sac. Elle la mit avec les autres indices prélevés.

-J'ai un cheveu ! cria Nick de la salle de bain.

Sara et Grissom s'approchèrent. La jeune femme, bien qu'elle est vue des tonnes de salles de bain chic et chères, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation. Celle-ci faisait le triple de la sienne. Il collecta le cheveu dans une petite enveloppe.

Les trois experts continuèrent d'examiner la chambre sous toutes ses coutures. Sara trouva un préservatif usagé dans la poubelle. Grissom se rendit compte que la porte n'avait pas été forcée. Ça ne voulait dire que deux choses; soit la victime connaissait son tueur, soit le tueur était un membre du personnel. Quelqu'un, en bref, qu'il aurait laissé entré dans la chambre sans aucune méfiance. Et la liste pouvait être longue…

Une fois que tout fut amassé, ils quittèrent l'hôtel. Sara décida d'embarque avec Nick et Grissom lui fit simplement un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Une fois en voiture, Nick jeta un regard en coin à sa collègue. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un air soulagé sur les traits de Sara.

-Il était là, hein ?

-Pardon ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

-Il t'a emmené au Venitian, c'est ça ? Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ?

Gênée par les questions, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et marmonna :

-En effet, on a dîné au restaurant du Venitian. Dès que Grissom m'a appelé, il est parti.

Il y eut un silence. Après un moment, Nick ouvrit la bouche, mais Sara le devança.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, presque rien.

Le texan eut un sourire malicieux.

-Presque rien ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sara regarda enfin son ami en souriant d'aise, malgré elle.

-Il … m'a embrassé là, dit-elle en pointant avec un doigt tremblant l'emplacement sur ses lèvres.

Nick éclata de rire et la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ignorait pourquoi il riait.

-Tu es si drôle ! Et amoureuse, je crois. C'est si drôle de voir Sara Sidle, amoureuse d'un gars. Enfin… d'un autre que Grissom.

Sara perdit immédiatement son sourire pendant que Nick regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, mais heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, l'experte en débarqua rapidement, heureuse d'échapper à la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Elle partit en direction des vestiaires. Elle avait (une chance! ) des vêtements de rechange dans sa case et elle se dépêcha à se changer. Elle se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir quand un toussotement lui fit faire un bond. Étonnée, elle se tourna vers Grissom.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler, Sara ? murmura-t-il, après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc au milieu de la pièce, pressentant que la discussion à venir pouvait être longue.

-Bien entendu.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le banc.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda Sara.

Elle fut surprise de voir Grissom hésiter, lui habituellement si certain de lui.

-De… ce qui s'est produit quand on s'est quittés au restaurant.

Il avait dit les derniers mots très rapidement, comme s'il craignait leur effet avant même d'être sorti. Sara eut un frisson de peur. Ça y est ! Il voulait lui dire qu'il préférait qu'ils restent simplement amis, ou alors… Elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir !

Sara paniquait. Elle devint blême et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Grissom, percevant tous ses signes de nervosité, lui prit les mains. À coup sûr, elle avait mal interprété ses paroles.

-Tu… veux qu'on oublie ou…

Visiblement, elle préférait ne pas terminer sa phrase, jugeant qu'il valait mieux que son ami s'explique de lui-même. Il faut dire que l'experte en avait assez de devoir aider Grissom à compléter ses pensées.

-Non, au contraire ! Je… Sara.

Il s'arrêta. Elle comprit qu'il essayait seulement de remettre ses pensées en ordre avant de continuer. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un charabia incompréhensible.

-Sara, je crois que … Non. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Même très … Forts. Oui, depuis qu'on se connaît, je … suis amoureux… de toi.

Il commença à regarder droit devant lui pendant que Sara l'observait de côté. Grissom trouvait que depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, les mots venaient plus facilement.

-Quand on s'est quittés après le séminaire, je me suis juré qu'un jour, on se retrouvait. Quand je t'ai appelé ici, j'ai réalisé que j'étais désormais ton supérieur et qu'une relation amoureuse entre nous était impossible. Malgré tout, je t'aimais comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. J'ai toujours résisté à mes sentiments, car je savais que j'étais incapable de te donner ce que tu voulais. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à s'investir dans une relation, alors…

Il prit une pause, avala et inspira un bon coup.

-Ensuite, il s'est passé plusieurs choses et…

La magie qui entourait les deux experts fut brisé brutalement. Catherine entra dans le vestiaire sans regarder qui y était. Rapidement, Grissom se détacha de Sara, lui lâchant les mains et Sara replaça ses cheveux d'un geste négligent. Elle s'éloigna de Grissom. Catherine les vit, puis recula.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Non, bien sûr, dit immédiatement Grissom.

C'était une bonne idée d'empêcher Sara de répondre. Elle allait s'exclamer : « Comme jamais! »

Mais elle jugea plus intelligent et plus sage de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Grissom resta un moment à regarder Catherine poser ses choses dans sa case. Après un instant de silence, elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Je vous ai dérangé.

Sans un mot, Grissom se leva et s'approcha de la porte. À la dernière seconde, il se tourna vers la blonde et lança :

-Comme jamais !

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Catherine surprise.

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des tonnes de reviews. Bonne semaine et à la prochaine !!! _


	5. Mystère et galère

Pic, pic, pic…

Il était en train de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Pic, pic, pic…

Et elle avait tout gâché.

Pic, pic, pic…

Comment avait-elle pu… ? Elle avait bien dû voir qu'ils étaient dans le vestiaire !

Pic, pic, pic…

Elle avait l'arrêté en plein de milieu de sa tirade. S'il n'avait pas arrêté, il l'aurait sans doute embrassé. Un vrai baiser, cette fois-là…

Pic, pic, pic…

-Sara, peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? C'est vraiment dérangeant ! s'exclama Greg en désignant la main de la jeune femme qui pianotait sur la table de travail.

Sara lança un regard meurtrier au jeune scientifique.

-C'est mon labo, on respecte mes règles ! Et là, à attendre tes résultats comme ça, tu m'énerves.

L'experte inspira un bon coup et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait vaguement à « Je la déteste ! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? »

-Je sais pas ce qui te fait prendre la tête comme ça, mais ça m'a l'air sérieux… soupira le jeune homme.

Par le regard enflammé qui lui décocha Sara, il jugea préférable de ne plus rien lui dire. Il y eut un silence pesant, chargé de tension. Soudain, un bip ! assourdissant brisa le silence. Sara s'empara de la feuille avant Greg.

-ADN féminin sur la boîte de tampon, murmura-t-elle.

Sa colère semblait être moins vive maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle tendit la feuille à Greg.

-Compare-le avec le cheveu trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et également avec le liquide séminal trouvé sur les draps et sur le préservatif. Et compare le sperme du préservatif avec l'ADN de la victime.

-À vos ordres, maître, dit Greg en riant.

Il s'inclina devant Sara, espérant la faire rire. Celle-ci soupira vivement et se détourna de lui. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lança par dessus son épaule :

-Et arrête de faire le clown !

---------------------------------------------------------

Grissom était occupé à remplir des rapports, en attendant des nouvelles de Nick et Sara sur leur enquête. Il relisait quelque chose de compliquer quand on cogna à sa porte, qui pour une rare fois était fermée.

-Entrez ! s'exclama le scientifique.

Catherine, toujours aussi gênée d'avoir dérangée Grissom et Sara dans un moment visiblement important, entra dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir sans en demander la permission et attendit que Gil lui accorde de l'attention. Il termina le lire ce sur quoi il était concentré avant que la blonde le dérange et releva finalement la tête vers elle.

-Oui, Catherine ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sara.

-En sept mots : Rien et mêles-toi de tes affaires.

-La fin laisse présager qu'il y a quelque chose.

Grissom soupira fortement. Il avait essayé, il avait voulu. Il avait préparé tout un scénario pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Sara au restaurant hier. Ils avaient été dérangés par Nick, à cause de la découverte d'un cadavre en lieu avec leur affaire. Arrivé au labo, il avait trouvé la jeune femme dans le vestiaire, alors que personne n'était présent au labo. Il avait commencé à lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, mais Catherine était arrivée. Ils avaient reportés les aveux à plus tard. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, ne pas parler au labo. Il commençait à croire qu'ils avaient simplement la poisse sur eux. Sinon, comment était-ce possible que quelqu'un soit toujours là pour les déranger au mauvais moment ? Après tout, ça faisait plus de six mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement en amis et personne ne les dérangeait, presque. Il y avait bien sûr quelques rares exceptions, mais jamais deux fois dans la même nuit…

-Il n'y a rien et je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Maintenant. Cath, se serait bien que tu partes. J'ai énormément de travail. J'ai une enquête et toi aussi je crois. Bonne nuit.

Il lui fit signe de sortir. La femme se leva, mais continua de fixer l'homme qui s'était remis au travail sans attendre.

-Quand tu auras retrouvés ta bonne humeur, tu me le diras. Seulement, je veux te dire que j'ai appris par Greg, qui l'a su de Warrick, qui a parlé à Nick, que Sara sort avec quelqu'un. Il semblerait qu'elle est bien amoureuse de lui. Tu as perdu ta chance. Bravo Gil ! lui répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce sans plus le regarder.

Grissom leva finalement la tête, longtemps après que son amie eut quittée la pièce. Il savait qu'elle avait dit parce qu'elle ignorait avec qui sortait Sara, mais tout de même elle devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Si elle savait…

Il chassa immédiatement cette discussion de sa tête et se re-concentra sur son travail. Bref, son enquête avec Nick et Sara.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sara regardait les photos de l'enquête qui était en totalité étalée devant elle.

-On a une femme mystère, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

À ce moment, Nick entra dans la pièce et Sara ne lui jeta pas un regard. Quand il lui demanda comment elle allait, elle resta muette. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture en revenant du Venitian ?

-J'ignore ce qui te fais croire ça… dit-elle, ironique.

-Sara, ne soit pas comme ça…

Elle baissa la tête en replaçant vainement une mèche de son toupet qui tombait. La dite mèche revint se placer devant ses yeux. Exaspérée par tout, Sara s'accouda à la table.

-Sara, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Je sais que c'était malhabile de ma part. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Tu viens de trouver quelqu'un de bien et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est te rappeler Grissom. Je suis désolé.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit par les épaules et la redressa face à lui.

-Je m'excuse, dit-il, sincère.

Il scruta ses prunelles, espérant voir un éclat de moquerie dedans, mais ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que de la tristesse.

-Ho, Sara…

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Mais la jeune femme le coupa.

-C'est lui.

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Elle aurait tellement voulu raconter, depuis un moment, ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle devait garder le silence pour ne pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis.

-Pardon ? demanda Nick, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-C'est lui, mon ami, expliqua-t-elle, après une légère hésitation. C'est Grissom qui… est mon ami…

Nick la relâcha et la regarda, étonné, pendant quelques instants.

-Tu veux dire que… L'homme qui t'a embrassée, celui dont tu es amoureuse et… celui que tu vois à chaque jours… c'est Grissom ? Qui était avec toi au restaurant et …

Sara hocha de la tête. Elle eut un sourire. Elle se sentait libérée d'un lourd secret et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle pourrait désormais en parler à quelqu'un. Évidemment, elle ne dirait pas à Gil qu'elle avait parler à Nick. Une larme fit malgré elle son chemin sur sa joue. Mais Sara n'était plus triste, elle souriait. Elle était heureuse.

-Wow ! s'exclama Nick. Ça c'est… inattendu.

-Je sais…

-Je suis heureux pour toi, Sara. Mais en même temps, je me demande si c'est une si bonne chose de sortir avec lui. Je veux dire… il t'a souvent fait souffrir.

Il vit l'air de Sara et se reprit immédiatement. Sara savait qu'il ne voulait que son bien, mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Grissom ne la blesserait plus.

Du moins, elle croyait.

-N'en parle à personne, même à Gil, je t'en supplie.

Nick fut surpris par le ton suppliant de la jeune femme et encore plus par le fait qu'elle l'aie appelée Gil. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Catherine appeler Grissom, Gil, mais pas Sara.

-Je te promet Sara…

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'il était content pour elle. Soudain, il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui et comprit que c'était Grissom. Il se détacha immédiatement de la jeune experte et se tourna vers Grissom. S'attendant à trouver sur son visage un air jaloux ou fâché, il y trouva plutôt un air amusé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… dit Nick.

Grissom le gratifia d'un sourire – chose rare.

-Je sais bien. J'étais seulement venu vous faire part des analyses de Greg.

-Allez-y, dit Sara, de façon très professionnelle.

-Le sperme sur le préservatif est celui de Ben Kline. Le cheveu de la chambre d'hôtel a le même ADN que celui retrouvé sur la boîte de tampons. Comme vous le savez, c'est celui d'une femme. L'ADN de cette femme correspond au liquide séminal du préservatif. On a véritablement une femme mystère.

-Et l'empreinte sur la poignée de porte ? s'enquit Nick.

-C'était celle de Frank Morris, dit Sara.

-Selon le légiste, ajouta Grissom, Ben Kline a été tué avant Frank Morris.

-Peut-être que Morris a tué Kline. Une femme, l'amante de Kline décide alors de tuer Frank Morris, proposa Nick.

-Non, ça ne colle pas, dit aussitôt Sara. Nick, tu oublies la similarité avec _Étude en rouge_. Si Kline est mort avec Morris, c'est que ce dernier allait mourir assez rapidement ensuite.

Après un moment de réflexion, Grissom dit à Nick :

-Faites comparer l'ADN de notre femme mystère avec celui de Morris et de Kline.

Nick sortit de la pièce pour aller retrouver Greg. Grissom et Sara s'observèrent pendant un moment.

-Je crois qu'une femme pourrait réellement être mêlée à cette histoire, laissa échapper Grissom.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant encore quelques minutes, puis, Sara ramassa ses choses, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Grissom, avant qu'elle est atteint la porte.

-Je sais, lança Sara simplement. Mais pas ici.

-Tu as raison, chez moi ou chez toi ?

-Chez moi. Directement après le travail.

-N'oublie pas d'arracher les fils des téléphones et de fermer ton portable. Ainsi, on sera peut-être injoignable.

Sara hocha la tête avec humour. Puis, elle quitta finalement la pièce en laissant Grissom seul dans la pièce.


	6. Retrouvailles

_N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews !!! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui prennent la peine d'envoyer une reviews. Merci encore plus spécial pour ANGEL62860 pour tes magnifiques reviews !!!_

Ils sortaient ensemble. Enfin, pas réellement. Le terme n'était pas le meilleur que Nick pouvait utiliser pour qualifier la situation de Grissom et Sara. En fait, ils allaient bientôt être ensemble. C'est du moins ce que le jeune texan avait compris. C'était compliqué..

Cependant, était-il possible de nommer une seule fois où avec Grissom et Sara, ça n'avait pas été compliqué ?

Il ne croyait pas vraiment. Au moins, Sara semblait heureuse. Et Griss était moins irritables, contrairement à un certain moment où la tension entre les deux étaient palpables. À ce moment, personne n'avait réellement compris ce qui se passait entre eux. Les amis, qui avaient été si complices, étaient froids l'un envers. Ils se parlaient peu. Tous, autant les laborantins que les experts (et même quelques policiers) gardaient souvenir de cette époque sombre où les commentaires ironiques, les remarques blessantes, étaient lancés sans arrêt vers l'autre. Après un moment, (que Nick situerait après son enlèvement) ça avait cessé. Ils n'étaient pas encore très proches, comme avant, mais seulement, la situation c'était calmée. Heureusement. Après un moment, les rires étaient revenues. Les sous-entendus, les moqueries gentilles avaient resurgis, comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux.

Encore là, personne n'avait réellement su, mais tout le monde était content de ça.

Étaient-ils enfin ensemble ? Avaient-ils fait la paix ? Personne ne savait et il ne fallait sûrement pas compter sur le témoignage de l'un ou l'autre, puisque que les deux étaient aussi secrets que l'autre. Tout ce qu'avait appris Nick sur Sara, c'est qu'elle ne voyait personne et qu'elle ne faisait rien non plus pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle semblait heureuse. Comme Nick jouait le rôle de grand frère, voir Sara heureuse lui suffisait.

Maintenant, il savait et il ne pouvait le dire. Lui qui avait tant voulu savoir exactement ce qui se passait commençait à regretter d'en savoir une partie. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait une trop grande part de devinettes dans cette histoire et qu'il détestait devoir deviner ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Une chose était sûre; Grissom avait intérêt à ne plus faire souffrir, car il aurait alors tous les gars du labo à ses trousses pour le punir. Nick ne pouvait plus compter tous ceux qui étaient sous le charme de Sara. Il y en avait tant.

Greg, qui l'aimait. Brass, un peu le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Lui, Nick, son frère. David, à la morgue, bavait presque sur les cadavres quand il la voyait. Et la liste était encore longue…

------------------------------------------------------

-Sara, quelqu'un demande à vous voir à la réception ! s'exclama Catherine, dès qu'elle croisa la jeune femme dans le couloir.

L'experte prit aussitôt la direction de l'accueil. Elle s'approcha de la secrétaire et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

-Sara, dit Judy, je vous cherchais justement ! Il y a un homme et une femme qui vous cherche. Ils sont assis dans là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un couple étroitement enlacés plus loin.

-Merci.

Sara se tourna vers le couple et s'approcha silencieusement d'eux. Elle pensait les reconnaître, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle s'adressa finalement à eux.

-Bonjour, je suis Sara Sidle, on m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. Vous êtes… ?

L'homme aida la femme à se relever. Ils dressèrent tous les deux devant l'experte.

-Je m'appelle Kyle Johnson et voici ma copine, Jenny Morris, dit l'homme.

Sara remarqua les longs cheveux bruns de la femme. Soudain, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Jenny Morris. Elle avait été une connaissance de Sara à Harvard. Son petit-ami, Kyle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jenny Morris.

-Jenny ? demanda Sara en regardant la jeune femme avec un autre œil. Jenny Morris ?

La femme hocha la tête, incertaine.

-C'est bien moi, Sara, confirma-t-elle, d'une voix enrouée. Mon père… c'est…

Avant qu'elle est pu terminer, Sara la coupa.

-Frank Morris. Ton père était libraire, non ?

-Ta mémoire est toujours aussi bonne ? s'étonna Jenny. Oui, en effet, c'est mon père. En réalité, c'était mon père.

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Kyle lui tendit les bras et Jenny s'y réfugia en tentant de garder son calme.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, mais…Je travaille sur cette enquête, et… Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci Sara. Je suis venue, avant que vous me trouviez… J'ai des renseignements à donner sur ça. Je veux vous aider et…

À présent, elle murmurait et Sara dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-C'est ce Ben Kline, lança Jenny, la voix tremblante de rage. Cet idiot a crée des tonnes d'ennuis à mon père. Si vous devez chercher son meurtrier, c'est lui !

Sara se garda bien d'informer Jenny que Ben était déjà mort et qu'il l'était même avant son père. Elle resta un moment, debout devant le couple à réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle dire à Grissom? Elle connaissait à peine Jenny et franchement, elle ne la considérait pas comme une amie. Elle pourrait éventuellement même la considérer comme un suspect. Elle avait déjà du arrêter une amie, qui avait tué son mari. Ça l'avait déchiré, mais elle l'avait tout de même fait. Et elle n'avait aucun regret.

Soudain, un beep ! la tira de ses réflexions et elle sortit son portable de son étui. L'experte vit immédiatement qu'elle avait reçu un message de Grissom.

_Où es-tu ?_

Elle lui répondit aussitôt.

Catherine m'a dit que des gens me demandaient. Il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme. Kyle Johnson et Jenny Morris. Jenny est une connaissance d'université (Harvard) mais je ne la connais pas plus que ça. C'est également la fille de Frank Morris. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, comme par hasard. Et quelque chose ne me semble pas net avec elle et son copain…

Le message de Grissom, en réponse à celui de Sara lui parvint rapidement.

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu es. _

Sara eut un sourire. C'était tout le genre de Grissom cela.

À la réception, idiot !

-Je suis idiot ? entendit-elle demander derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers Grissom. Il ne la regardait cependant plus, concentré sur les deux jeunes gens devant eux.

-Si vous voulez aider à l'enquête, dit Sara en soupirant à Jenny et Kyle, il faudrait qu'on fasse un prélèvement ADN. On aura également quelques questions à vous poser.

-Je te l'ai dit, Sara, répéta Jenny. On veut aider à l'enquête. Et je te jure, si je vois ce fumier de Kline, il est pas mieux que mort.

Sara se tourna vers Grissom. Ils échangèrent discrètement un regard évocateur.

_« Et quelque chose ne me semble pas net avec elle et son copain… »_

Sara avait sans doute pensa Grissom. La suite ne ferait que le prouver.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout, hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !!! _


	7. Attente et résultat

-Alors Jenny, vous croyez que Ben Kline est à l'origine des problèmes de votre père ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Brass.

Ce dernier était debout, appuyé sur le mur. Nick était installé à califourchon sur une chaise et faisait face à Jenny Morris. Derrière la vitre sans tain se tenait Grissom et Sara. Le superviseur écoutait avec attention, ne démontrant aucune émotion, comme d'habitude. Cependant, Sara semblait surprise à chaque réponse que Jenny proférait. Grissom voyait clairement sur ses traits que quelque chose clochait. Pendant un silence auquel Jenny réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire, il se tourna légèrement vers l'experte.

-Ça va Sara ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais vit que son patron semblait encore soucieux. Elle se justifia donc.

-C'est juste que je l'ai si souvent vu en situation de stress. Elle ne réagit pas comme ça. Je l'ai aussi vue en peine d'amour. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose qu'un deuil, mais elle a pleuré pendant des jours entiers avant de passer à autres choses. Et là, son père meure, ça fait à peine deux jours et elle ne pleure pas, ou presque pas. Habituellement, il y aurait eu des torrents de larmes pendant des heures. Elle ne pleure pas. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, en situation de stress, pour ses examens de fin de session, elle tremblait, elle était blême. Bref, elle montrait tous les signes d'un stress intense. Et là, rien. On dirait qu'elle s'était grandement préparé à cet interrogatoire. Trop selon moi.

-Vous la considérez donc comme une suspecte ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. Mais en même temps, elle ne serait jamais capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Elle est complètement pro-vie. Elle adorait son père et sa librairie était un des coins préférés de Jenny. Disons que je ne la considère pas réellement comme une suspecte. Je pense simplement qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher. Moi, si j'étais vous, je parierais plus le copain.

Pendant ce temps, Jenny avait servie sa réponse à la question de Brass.

-Mon père faisait des tas de bonnes affaires. Quand il a rencontré Ben, il a vendu sa boutique à Boston, pour déménager à Vegas. Il perdait souvent de l'argent et les affaires allaient très mal. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que Kline ne lui apportait rien de bon, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. À l'écouter, on aurait fini par croire que Ben Kline était le bon dieu en personne. D'autre part, il me détestait. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il volait mon père. Je l'ai presque pris en flagrant délit une fois. Il fouillait dans la caisse quand je suis entrée dans la boutique. Aussitôt, j'ai vu qu'il tenait plusieurs liasses de billets dans ses mains. Et pas des petites coupures ! Des milles et des cents, je vous jure. Il a tout reposé et m'a juré que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à le surveiller un peu plus.

-Est-ce que votre père aimait beaucoup les Sherlock Holmes ? s'enquit Nick.

-Oui, il les adorait. Son préféré était, je crois, _Étude en rouge_. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu sur sa table de chevet. Il le relisait si souvent…

Des larmes apparurent dans les coins de ses yeux, mais elle les essuya aussitôt.

-Vous semblez être certaine que Ben Kline a tué votre père. Avez-vous des preuves de sa culpabilité, ou est-ce seulement des accusations en l'air ? s'enquit Nick.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne dirais pas que c'est lui si je n'avais pas des raisons de le croire. Le soir où mon père a été tué, Ben Kline lui avait donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre d'hôtel, au Venitian. Il disait avoir des informations importantes sur une relance pour la librairie. Leur rendez-vous était à huit heures, je crois. Vers neuf heures, j'ai eu un appel de mon père. Il semblait souffrir horriblement, mais il m'assurait qu'il allait bien. Il disait qu'il allait rentrer à la maison tard et que je ne devrais pas m'en faire.

Un sanglot étouffa sa voix.

-Il n'est jamais revenu, compléta-t-elle, en pleurs.

Derrière le mirroir, Sara écoutait toujours aussi attentivement les réponses de Jenny. Elle fit un non de la tête quand elle entendit la dernière réponse de la jeune femme.

-Ça ne colle pas, elle ment. Son père est mort vers huit trente, ce soir-là.

Grissom avait dit tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Soudain, le bruit d'un portable qui sonnait les sortirent de leurs réflexions. Grissom prit rapidement son appareil et répondit. Il écouta sans parler pendant un moment, puis dit simplement :

-Très bien, merci.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sara.

-L'ADN de notre femme mystère a des allèles communs avec un de nos deux hommes, commença-t-il.

-Avec Frank Morris, fit Sara.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Avec toute la logique, c'était sans doute l'ADN de Jenny. Elle s'était quand même présenter à eux.

-Non, l'ADN n'a aucun allèle commun avec Morris. Cependant, il en a sept avec notre cher Ben Kline.

Sara, interdite, se tourna vers Grissom. La surprise qu'il lu sur le visage de sa subordonnée le fit sourire.

-Ne nous sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, je crois.

Il montra la porte d'un geste de la main.

-Nick va continuer l'interrogatoire avec Brass. Renseignez-vous sur la fille de Ben Kline.

-Et vous ? demanda Sara. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais réfléchir et essayez de trouver une logique à tout ça.

Il allait sortir de la pièce, quand il se tourna vers elle.

-Comme on a commencé à cinq heures de l'après-midi, je propose que nous terminions de travailler trois heures plus tôt, soit à (il consulta sa montre) cinq heures du matin. Et il ne reste que une heure et demi. Donc, on se retrouve chez toi, dans une heure et demi. À toute à l'heure, Sara !

Il lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'il n'arborait qu'en sa présence et sortit. Sara eut également un air réjoui. Quand la porte se referma sur l'homme qu'elle aimait follement, Sara ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner pour elle-même :

-À tout à l'heure, Gil.

_Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est qu'une collation pour se rendre à la fin de semaine. Cependant, je n'ai pas d'école vendredi alors le prochain chapitre pourrait venir plus tôt que prévu. À la prochaine. _

_Marguerite06 _

_P.s. allez toujours vérifier. Je ne sais jamais quand je posterai… _


	8. Indices et déclaration

Grissom posa les photographies des deux meurtres devant lui. Il les étala de façon à ce que tous, autour de la table, puissent les voir. Dans la pièce, il y avait Sara, Nick et Brass.

-Récapitulons… dit Grissom. Frank Morris est trouvé mort dans une maison abandonnée d'un des pire quartiers de Las Vegas. Nous avions une lampe de poche trouvée, sur les lieux. L'empreinte dessus appartenait à qui ? demanda-t-il en regardant Sara.

-Morris, lui-même.

-Plus on avance dans cette histoire et plus je crois à un suicide de sa part, fit Nick.

-Continuons, répliqua Grissom, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Nick. Également sur les lieux du crime, il y avait plusieurs empreintes boueuse, appartenant à la même chaussure. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Des espadrilles de course de marque Nike. La semelle semble un peu usée. Taille, des 45, s'empressa de répondre Sara.

-Si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien la taille et la marque des souliers de Kyle, intervint Brass.

Nick consulta ses feuilles :

-En effet. Et la semelle était même très endommagée.

-Ensuite… Continua Grissom, farfouillant dans ses feuilles, ensuite, nous avons visités la maison de Morris et…

Sara le coupa.

-L'alliance, Grissom.

-Ha oui, j'oubliais ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je m'en suis chargé. L'ADN était celui d'une femme. Différent de celui de la boîte de tampons, du liquide séminal et du cheveu. Les tests ont prouvés que c'était celui de Jenny Morris, la fille de Frank Morris. Ensuite, nous avons visités la maison de Morris. Sara a trouvé, dans la salle de bain, une boîte de tampons. L'empreinte que nous avons trouvés dessus n'était pas dans le fichier et n'appartient pas à Jenny Morris. Il y avait des cellules épithéliales dessus. Elles appartiennent à la même personne que le liquide séminal et le cheveu. En analysant cet ADN, nous lui avons trouvés sept allèles communs avec Ben Kline.

-Ce qui vient à dire que Kline a violé sa fille, lança Sara, car c'était son sperme sur le préservatif usagé, trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel où Ben Kline a été trouvé mort. Donc…

-Un règlement de compte ? proposa aussitôt Grissom.

Voyant l'air surpris de ses deux subordonnés, il expliqua :

-Si Frank ne voulait pas que sa fille se fiance avec Kyle et que la fille de Ben Kline, Suzy était violée par son père, est-il possible que les deux filles aient fait un pacte ? L'une tuait le père de l'autre et vice versa.

Sara fit non de la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Je connais Jenny, ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Grissom releva un sourcil.

-Si vous ne reconnaissez pas les preuves, Sara, à cause de votre amitié pour Jenny, je vais devoir vous enlever de l'enquête…

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je veux continuer à travailler dessus. C'est juste qu'il n'y aucune preuve matérielle qu'elle a tué Ben Kline. Et puis, je ne la considère pas comme une amie…

-Poursuivons, donc, dit aussitôt Grissom. Ainsi, Ben Kline violait sa fille. Frank Morris… il faudrait demander à Jenny si son père l'empêchait de se marier ou de sortir avec Kyle. Ça peut être un mobile pour le tuer…

-En effet, répondit Brass. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait des frictions entre elle et son père. Elle m'a parlé d'une grosse chicane dans sa chambre le jour de sa mort.

-D'où le pot de vermiculite renversé, sans doute. Une chicane, un bon coup de pied dans la plante la plus proche. Le père, furieux, essaie de tout ramasser. Mais la vermiculite, ça prend partout, surtout sous les ongles, compléta Sara.

-A-t-elle parlé de la raison de leur chicane ? s'enquit Grissom.

-Elle a seulement dit que ça concernait Kyle… répondit Nick.

-Un pacte ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Sara en regardant Grissom.

Comprenant son erreur, elle rougit légèrement avant de rectifier.

-Vous êtes sûr ? se reprit-elle.

Brass se tourna vers elle.

-Vous ne trompez personne vous deux… Hein, Nick ? dit-il en regardant ce dernier et en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Sara fit un mouvement des mains qui demandaient clairement une explication au jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé Sara… C'est sorti tout seul.

Sara inspira profondément et se pencha vers Nick, le visage chargé de colère.

-Un secret doit rester un secret ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Quel secret ? demanda Grissom, innocent.

Ses yeux balayèrent légèrement ses deux experts. Sara baissa la tête, furieuse et gênée. Comment réagirait Grissom ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Nick parle à Brass ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'échappe en plein labo, alors que pendant six mois, tout avait été parfait ? Pourquoi faillait-il que tout se gâche maintenant, alors qu'elle avait le plus de chance que Grissom lui avouer enfin son amour ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une relation amoureuse avec lui, il s'était même décidé à lui parler, mais il ne pouvait jamais terminé, ils étaient toujours dérangés. Elle en avait assez, plus qu'assez de tout ça.

Sans crier gare, elle se leva, fourra les feuilles qui étaient étalées devant elle dans une chemise en carton et sortit de la pièce. Surpris, Gil ne bougea pas un cil, comme Brass et Nick. Puis, il se leva et s'élança vers les vestiaires, espérant rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle est quittée le bâtiment.

-Sara ! l'appela-t-il.

-Quoi ? lui répondit sa voix furieuse.

Il pénétra le vestiaire et constata, avec frustration qu'elle n'était pas seule. Warrick farfouillait dans sa case.

-Je dois te parler ! lui lança-t-il.

Soudain, il avait réalisé qu'il se foutait que les autres sachent. Il aimait Sara. Personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Il avait même envie de faire savoir à Catherine qu'il était l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de Sara. Alors, tutoyer Sara, en plein milieu du labo et devant témoins ne le dérangeait plus.

Warrick prit ses choses et s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la sortie, se sentant de trop. Il jeta tout de même un regard à son amie qui signifiait clairement : « Tout va bien ? Veux-tu vraiment que je te laisse seule avec lui? » Sara lui répondit simplement en hochant de la tête et le jeune homme quitta la pièce en silence.

-Je dois te parler ! répéta Gil.

-Depuis quand tu me tutoie au labo ?

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Depuis que j'ai décidé que… Je t'aime Sara. Je me suis caché les yeux pendant trop d'années. Je t'ai profondément blessé et j'en suis désolé. Je suis conscient qu'il est peut-être trop tard et que simplement dire pardonne-moi n'arrange rien, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Sara. J'ignore même comment j'ai pu le faire pendant dix ans. Maintenant, j'ai compris la vie est trop courte pour que je risque de la gâcher encore. Et si tu veux bien de moi, je ne te ferai plus souffrir.

Devant sa déclaration, les yeux de Sara se remplirent de larmes. Il l'aimait. Plus qu'elle le croyait. Et oui, elle voulait bien de lui.

Grissom lui ouvrit alors les bras, lui laissant le loisir de choisir si elle voulait ou non être avec lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras sans attendre, oubliant toute la peine et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Elle voulait oublier et simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Et être dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais surtout, elle voulait l'aimer tendrement et passionnément.

Grissom serra Sara contre lui, la pressant avec force contre son corps. Il pencha la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un premier, un vrai, un baiser. La bouche de Gil effleura celle de Sara, puis celle-ci entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour que Grissom puisse l'embrasser pour vrai. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se touchèrent sensuellement. Elles apprenaient à se connaître. Leur baiser s'éternisa. Les souffles devinrent de plus en plus saccadés. Les mains de Sara se joignirent sur la nuque de Grissom, ses doigts emprisonnant les boucles grises de son amant. Les mains de Grissom, quant à elles, se glissèrent délicatement autour de la taille fine de Sara.

Ils étaient tous les deux si heureux de partager ce baiser que les deux en oublièrent le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, quelqu'un ne tarda pas à leur rappeler.

-On vous dérange ? demanda Catherine, fidèle à son habitude d'arriver au mauvais moment.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, douchés. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, mal à l'aise de découvrir qu'ils avaient un public.

En effet, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Nick et même Hodges se tenaient dans l'entrée de la pièce. Tous semblaient sous le choc.

-Maintenant on sait ce qu'il y a entre vous deux… murmura Hodges.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'exclama aussitôt Sara.

Au regard qu'elle reçut de ses collègues, elle eut un sourire.

-Ben… Enfin si…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Brass, en arrivant.

-Rien, dit Warrick. Grissom et Sara sont ensembles, mais sinon y'a rien de nouveau !

-Bon, bon ! Laissez-les donc, vous devez avoir du travail, non ? Vos enquêtes ne se régleront pas toutes seules !

Un après l'autre, ils repartirent à leur travail. Grissom et Sara évitait le regard de l'autre. Tout le monde savait.

-Ils savent, fit faiblement Sara, en s'asseyant sur le banc qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

-Ça ne me dérange pas… On aura pas à se cacher.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui.

-Je t'aime Gil.

-Moi aussi, Sara. Je t'aime, Mon Cœur.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il sentit qu'il allait sans doute aller plus loin s'il restait près d'elle, il se détacha. Il recula, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le casier derrière lui.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche froide…

_N'oubliez pas les reviews. Merci de me lire, j'apprécie énormément de pouvoir enfin partager mes histoires GSR et surtout, de laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour les aventures de Griss et Sara, nos deux experts préférés (en tout cas les miens!!!!!) Bonne fin de semaine! (Nan… Je le suis déjà !!!) _

_Marguerite06_


	9. Interrogatoire

-On a Kyle dans une salle interrogatoire. Il nous attend ! lança Brass à Sara, recroquevillée dans un sofa de la salle de repos, café et revue scientifique en main.

La jeune femme posa ses choses et se leva. Elle regarda l'heure et constata tristement qu'il était cinq heures. Elle se décida cependant à suivre Brass.

-J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Où est Gil ? demanda Brass, surpris de ne pas le voir ni dans son bureau, ni avec Sara. Il n'est tout de même pas rentrer chez lui ?

-Non, non, le rassura Sara. Il est parti prendre une douche. Il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini, derrière la fenêtre sans teint.

Sara et Brass sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Brass mit Sara au parfum des dernières nouvelles.

-En tout cas, vous savez comment attirer l'attention, vous et Grissom. Tous les laborantins de parlent que de ça. Greg est intarissable sur le sujet. En passant, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, Kyle a refusé la présence d'un avocat.

-Étrange, commenta l'experte.

-En effet, dit Brass en acquiesçant.

Arrivés devant la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait Kyle, Brass ouvrit galamment la porte à Sara.

-Après vous, ma chère !

-Merci Brass.

Les deux entrèrent dans la pièce. Kyle, voyant Sara, lui fit un sourire.

-Bonjour Sara ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Sara répondit avec plus de réserve :

-Salut Kyle.

Sara s'installa devant Kyle, le dossier posé devant elle. Brass se posta dos au jeune homme, face au miroir sans teint.

-Alors Kyle, il paraît que vous n'aimiez pas trop Frank Morris, le père de votre copine.

Derrière lui, Kyle poussa un grognement

-C'est un euphémisme plutôt! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Vous avouez donc que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien avec la victime ? C'est quoi ? demanda Brass en se mettant face à Kyle. Il refusait que vous sortiez avec sa fille ?

-Frank refusait que je sorte avec Jenny. Il lui interdisait toutes sortes de choses, parfois réellement débile. Il avait les yeux voilés. Il était persuadé que Ben Kline était un dieu, un être parfait. Cependant, ce gars violait sa fille, répondit Kyle avec indignation.

-Vous connaissez donc Suzy Kline ? questionna Sara.

-Pauvre fille ! répliqua Kyle. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle s'est réfugiée chez Jenny et Frank. Jenny comprenait pourquoi elle pleurait. Ce stupide Frank, lui, était certain que c'était parce qu'elle venait de se faire jeter. En réalité, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de son père. Imaginez un peu ! Jenny l'a emmené dans la salle de bain pour tenter de la réconforter. Évidemment, Suzy était inconsolable. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle voulait avorter. On l'a supporté.

Kyle fit une pause et Sara constata avec bonheur qu'il se saisissait du verre d'eau devant lui pour prendre une gorgée.

-Elle voulait que Frank Morris apprenne qui était réellement son associé. Elle l'a appelé et s'est fait passé pour son père. Elle lui a dit qu'il devait le rencontrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était là qu'il l'amenait quand il voulait la violer. Ce soir-là, il l'avait prévenu qu'il voulait qu'elle y soit.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? s'enquit Sara.

Derrière le miroir, Grissom venait d'arriver, observant l'interrogatoire. Il aimait voir Sara si sûre d'elle-même, concentrée.

-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé là-bas, dit alors Kyle.

-Vous devenez peu bavard, quand ça commence à concerner les meurtres, remarqua Brass.

Kyle lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne rajouta rien.

-Jenny prétend avoir eu un appel de son père vers neuf heures. Étiez-vous avec elle à cette heure-là ? demanda Sara.

Il acquiesça.

-A-t-elle parlé au téléphone avec son père ? ajouta Sara.

Encore une fois, Kyle n'eut aucune réaction. Sara se leva et contourna la table, elle s'assit à côté sur la table, à côté de Kyle.

-En réalité, j'ai plutôt l'impression que la mise en scène était montée. Suzy invite Morris dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il est supposé arriver à huit heures, une fois que Suzy a tout préparé. Elle est en train de tuer son père quand entre Morris. Il voit le meurtre. Elle essaie de contenir Morris en le menaçant d'une arme. Elle vous appelle. Vous lui dites de sauter à l'autre phase du plan, tuer Morris. Vous êtes supposés l'empoisonner avec les petites pilules solubles dans l'eau. Vous préparez le mélange et laisser les pilules dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ensuite, vous emmenez Morris, toujours en le menaçant avec l'arme, à la maison abandonné où vous avez prévu de le laisser mourir. Vous vous assurez de laisser ses empreintes dans la chambre de Kline et sur la lampe de poche pour qu'on croit qu'il a tué Kline et qu'il s'est suicidé ensuite. Vous laissez tomber l'anneau. Vous oubliez cependant de la nettoyer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y avait encore des cellules épithéliales de Jenny. Vous écrivez _Rache, _qui signifie Vengeance. Et le tour est joué. Votre meurtre ressemble presque à celui d'_Étude en rouge_, à quelques différences près. Néanmoins, tout cela reste à cause d'une femme, conclut Sara.

Elle échangea un regard avec Brass avant de reporter son attention sur le suspect. Kyle serrait les dents et les poings.

-Ai-je raison ou… commença Sara.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Kyle la poussa sur le sol et dégaina l'arme que Sara avait dans son étui. Il releva la jeune femme et la plaqua sur son corps. Il prit ses deux poignets dans sa main droite et pointa le canon du fusil sur sa tempe de l'autre.

-On ne bouge pas ! s'écria-t-il à l'endroit de Brass et des policiers qui avait saisi leurs armes. Si vous tirez, elle est morte !

Après un instant de silence, il éclata d'un rire amer.

-Sara, dit bonjour à ton cher copain Gil derrière le miroir !

Derrière le fameux miroir se tenait Nick et Grissom, tous les deux bouche bées. Quand il entendit Kyle demander une voiture à l'entrée du LVPD, Grissom voulut sortir de la pièce. Nick lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

-Laissez Brass et les autres agirent. Ils ont la formation et on ne veut pas que Kyle vous attaque. Laissez-les faire.

Grissom s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir. Il vit alors Brass sortir de la pièce, rapidement suivi par Kyle qui tenait toujours Sara contre lui. Ils firent le trajet dans les couloirs du labo sous les regards atterrés des employés. La pauvre Sara ne pouvait se défendre. Elle paniquait, c'était visible sur son visage. Le fusil encore sur sa tempe, elle essayait de déglutir. Heureusement que Kyle ignorait où se trouvait son portable !

Sans aucune solution, Brass fit sortir Kyle et Sara et les laissa embarquer dans la voiture, impuissant. Kyle demanda une paire de menotte. Dès qu'il les eut, il menotta Sara à la portière de la voiture et démarra en trombe. Une fois que la voiture se fut éloignée, Grissom sortit à l'extérieur et tête baissée marcha jusqu'à Brass.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclama Brass. J'ai suivi la procédure !

-Je sais, fut tout ce que Grissom fut capable de répondre.

Jamais Brass n'avait vu son ami si bouleversé, si détruit. En réalité, Brass aurait préféré entendre son ami l'engueuler, lui dire les pires insultes, que de le voir se refermer sur lui-même et rester calme.

Grissom s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. La nuit était fraîche, Brass frissonnait, mais Gil n'avait pas froid. La seule pensée qui ne quittait sa tête, c'était qu'un homme, sans doute dangereux, avait pris Sara en otage. Brass vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Grissom.

-On va la retrouver avant qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Grissom leva la tête vers le ciel.

-Je l'espère Jim…

_Merci à Nanou62, à ANGEL 62860, à MaCAdame, à Sidle13, à Abou51, à Lizevan69, bref à tous ceux qui envoie des reviews!!! Continuez, vous me motivez à écrire et vous faites ma journée ! Bonne semaine ! _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera pour Boum ! _


	10. Coup et blessure

_-On va la retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit._

_-Je l'espère Jim… _furent les derniers mots que Grissom prononça avant de tomber dans un mutisme complet…

Grissom était assis à la table. Autour de lui, il y avait Greg, Nick, Warrick et Catherine. Ils discutaient de l'endroit où Kyle aurait pu amener Sara. Catherine, après un moment, remarqua que Grissom ne semblait pas avec eux. Il regardait à sa droite par la fenêtre et n'avait pas écouter un traître mot de l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans sa main droite, il tenait fermement un crayon de plomb. Les mêmes pensées qu'il ressasse depuis un moment traversèrent son esprit de nouveau : Où était-elle ? Était-elle morte ? Allait-il la revoir ?

L'émotion lui monta à la gorge et il serra malgré lui le crayon toujours dans sa main. Dans un bruit sec, il cassa. Grissom ne sembla pas y porter attention. Il regardait toujours la pluie tombée à l'extérieur. Sur sa joue, une larme solitaire osa s'aventurer. Elle roula le long de son visage et se perdit dans sa barbe. Cependant, ses collègues, eux n'ont rien manqués du spectacle.

Ils échangèrent un regard consterné. Puis, sans rien dire, Grissom tourna la tête vers eux. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Étonné, le superviseur baissa la tête vers son portable. Il venait de recevoir un message de… Sara.

_Reste silencieux. _

Comment était-ce possible ? Brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce, le portable sonna pour de bon. Il fut plus que surpris de constater que c'était Sara qui l'appelait. Il répondit, posant l'appareil sur son oreille et restant silencieux. Après un moment, il comprit ce qu'avait fait Sara. Elle lui avait envoyé un message de garder le silence et elle l'avait appelé. En restant silencieux, il pourrait entendre Kyle et elle converser. Ainsi, il aurait peut-être des informations sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il savait que Brass et la Criminelle fouillait la ville à la recherche de la voiture. Ils auraient déjà dus ramenés des nouvelles, mais rien. Il entendit enfin la voix de Sara, sachant ainsi qu'elle était encore en vie.

-Tu m'emmènes où comme ça, Kyle ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Est-ce que j'avais raison, concernant ce que j'ai dit à l'interrogatoire ?

-J'avoue, dit la voix grave de Kyle d'une façon presque joyeuse, que tu m'as surpris. Notre scénario nous semblait si parfait que je ne croyais pas que c'était possible de le découvrir.

-Il y a des failles partout, lança Sara d'une façon philosophique. Le crime parfait n'existe pas…

Il y eut un rire, sans doute de Kyle. Il fut suivi d'un silence. Grissom savait que tôt ou tard, Sara ferait parler Kyle pour qu'il dise où ils allaient.

-Comment tu trouves ma maison, Sara ?

Gil perçut le bruit d'une voiture qu'on arrête et d'une portière qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Ensuite, le bruit de la portière fut encore plus fort que le premier bruit. Grissom comprit que Kyle avait arrêté la voiture, était sorti et allait maintenant ouvrir à Sara. Il y eut un grand Bang !

-Tu as ouvert ton portable ? Espèce de garce ! Moi qui commençait à t'apprécier… Je vais te le faire payer !

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme Kyle avait frappé quelque. Des gémissements de douleur parvirent à Grissom. La communication coupa.

Choqué, Griss regarda son portable sans réagir. Les autres autour de lui attendaient qu'il parle. Il releva lentement la tête vers eux.

-La maison de Kyle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il venait de parler pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il avait dit à Brass. Aussitôt, Catherine et Greg consultèrent le dossier devant eux avec empressement, exactement comme l'aurait fait Sara.

-594 Vista Point Avenue, Henderson, dirent presque simultanément Catherine et Greg.

Sans attendre de signal, tous se levèrent et partirent à cette adresse, non sans avoir appelé Brass avant pour lui dire de s'y rendre. Arrivés sur place, ils virent la voiture que la police avait fourni à Kyle.

-Police, OUVREZ ! Cria Brass à l'intention des habitants de la maison.

Comme il n'avait pas de réponses, Brass défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et les policiers pénétrèrent la maison. Devant eux se tenaient Kyle, traînant Sara sur le sol par les pieds. Sur le plancher, il y avait du sang, qui formait une longue ligne. Ce sang ne pouvait provenir que de la blessure de Sara, béante et très visible sur son front.

Pendant un instant, un court instant, tout le monde crut que Sara était morte. Kyle lâcha les jambes de Sara et leva les mains derrière sa tête.

-Je me rends ! lança-t-il quand tous les policiers pointèrent leurs armes sur lui.

Derrière la Criminelle, les experts attendaient pour pénétrer dans la maison. Soudain, une voix lança :

-Appelez une ambulance, VITE !

Saisissant l'urgence de la situation, Warrick appela les secours. Grissom, lui, repoussa le policier qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et entra dans la maison. Il vit Sara, évanouie sur le sol. Brass venait d'arrêter Kyle et se pencha sur elle. Il posa ses doigts dans son cou, cherchant à trouver un pouls.

-Elle respire encore ! s'écria à Grissom.

Ce dernier, bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait, pris un moment à s'avancer vers sa bien-aimée. Il la souleva légèrement et examina sa blessure à la tête.

-Elle a été frappé à la tête. Elle perd beaucoup de sang, mais je crois qu'elle est seulement évanouie, dit-il, tentant plus de se rassurer que d'informer Brass.

Au dehors, les sirènes de l'ambulance hurlait. Les ambulanciers ne prirent que quelques instants à emmener Sara dans le véhicule et à commencer à lui faire les premiers soins. Grissom embarqua dans l'ambulance, qui prit la direction de l'hôpital. Catherine, Greg, Warrick et Nick, eux, commencèrent à examiner la maison. Ils ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour trouver sur la table de la cuisine, un plan relatant toutes les informations relatives aux déroulements des meurtres de Frank Morris et Ben Kline. Tout était là.

Tout était réglé, l'enquête du moins. Car, dans la vie de nos CSI, beaucoup de choses étaient encore à s'arranger…

_Voilà, presque fini… Il reste peut-être seulement l'épilogue… Je crois…Il faudrait que je vérifie. Chose certaine, je vais bientôt écrire une fic sur la St-Valentin, qui risque d'arriver un peu en retard, en raison de mon temps chargé. Le prochain chap. de Boum devrait également être mis avant la fin de la fin de semaine ! _

_Bonne St-Valentin et à la prochaine. _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. On oublie surtout pas les reviews ! C'est juste pour ça que j'écrie! _


	11. À deux

Ça m'a pris un moment avant de me décider à l'écrire, mais je me lance. Exclusivement GSR***

_Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse et j'ai préféré commencer d'autres fics que je finirai plus tard. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très longue, mais ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais l'écrire. Et c'est déjà fini. En espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez encore ce que j'écris… _

_Voilà donc la fin de Plagiat…_

_Marguerite06_

Grissom était, depuis plusieurs heures, assis à la chaise à côté du lit de Sara. Sa main droite était dans celle de Sara. Tout était silencieux.

Il devait être là depuis cinq ou six heures. Dès que Sara avait été emmenée ici, il s'était installé là, sur cette chaise. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le visage de Sara. Ses yeux s'attardaient malgré lui sur l'œil au beurre noir qu'elle avait. Également, le gros pansement qui entourait sa tête attirait le regard. Mais pour Grissom, elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Plusieurs fois, Nick, Catherine et Brass avait tenté de le faire rentrer chez lui. Ils disaient qu'ils veilleraient sur elle et qu'ils l'appelleraient quand elle se réveillerait. Cependant, Gil n'avait pas voulu entendre. Il voulait être là à son réveil. Il voulait être la première personne qu'elle verrait. Il voulait lui assurer sa présence.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara avait mal.

Elle avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps avait été roué de coups. Elle avait de la difficulté à ouvrir les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et entendit distinctement quelqu'un respirer à ses côtés. Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, grimaçant presque sous la douleur. Elle voulut bouger sa main droite, mais quelque chose la tenait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui lui tenait la main.

Grissom entendit Sara inspira profondément, comme si elle se réveillait. Il vit son visage se tordre légèrement de douleur, alors qu'elle voulait ouvrir ses yeux. Il sentit qu'elle voulait bouger sa main droite, mais cette dernière était tenu par lui.

Sara se tourna vers la personne lui tenant la main.

Grissom, tout heureux de voir qu'elle s'était réveillée, lui fit un grand sourire.

Sara murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Hey…

-Salut ma Chérie, murmura également Grissom, avec une douceur infinie.

Sara s'étira légèrement, essayant d'oublier la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un œil au beurre noir, une côte cassée, une cheville foulée et une blessure à la tête. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, mon cœur… Et tu as besoin de repos.

Sara acquiesça et ne put retenir un bâillement. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nick et Warrick. Le premier tenait des cafés et le second des fleurs. Warrick déposa les fleurs sur une table et Nick tendit un café à Griss.

-Merci Nick.

Warrick s'approcha de Sara et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Content de te voir en vie, Sar' ! s'exclama l'expert.

-Contente d'être en vie, ajouta Sara.

Grissom lui fit un grand sourire.

-Si tu n'étais pas en vie, j'en connais un qui aurait perdu la raison, sans aucun doute, murmura Nick à l'oreille de Sara de manière que elle seule entende ce qu'il avait dit.

Sara se tourna vers et ajouta à son oreille :

-Ce que tu oublies, c'est que moi aussi je n'aurais plus la raison s'il n'était plus en vie…

Nick se releva en souriant. « C'est sûr ça »

Sara regarda autour d'elle, surprise.

-Greg n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

Nick et Warrick échangèrent un regard.

-Ecklie lui a demandé de faire des heures supplémentaires au labo ADN. Il aurait aimé venir, mais… mentit Nick.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Grissom se racla le fond de la gorge en adressant un regard entendu à Warrick. Sara regarda Warrick, puis il se tourna vers Grissom, alors Sara tourna la tête vers lui.

-Disons qu'il a été un peu choqué… dit Grissom.

Devant l'incompréhension de Sara, il tenta d'expliquer un peu mieux.

-J'ai annoncé que je prenais quelques jours de congé pour m'occuper de toi et il a… Il a dit que j'étais méchant. Il s'est exclamé que je t'avais fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années et que maintenant je m'intéressais à toi seulement parce que … En tout cas… Il m'a insulté et m'a dit que je ne te méritais pas…

Il s'arrêta, mais visiblement, il y avait autres choses.

-ET… fit Sara.

-Et… Ecklie a tout entendu… Je suis suspendu pendant deux semaines parce qu'on se voyait en dehors du travail et Greg… Et bien, Greg est suspendu pour cinq jours pour insubordination. Ecklie veut que je le renvoie, mais c'est hors de question…

Sara baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un de ses meilleurs amis sont en colère contre l'homme de sa vie, parce qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant quelques années. Elle ne voulait pas ça.

Grissom resserra sa poigne sur la main de Sara.

-Je vais régler ça avec lui… Tout va bien aller.

Une larme roula tout de même sur la joue de Sara. Se sentant désormais de trop, Nick fit un signe discret à Warrick et les deux homme sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

----------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Sara sortait de l'hôpital avec Grissom. Greg n'était pas venu la voir de tout son séjour à l'établissement, mais Sara comptait régler la situation avec lui à son retour au travail. Pour l'instant, elle comptait bien profiter des journées de suspension de Grissom…

Quand Griss et elle entrèrent dans la maison de ce dernier, elle prit conscience que tout allait changer. Grissom l'aimait, ils étaient officiellement ensemble et ça, tout le monde était au courant…

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, Grissom posa le sac de Sara sur le sol et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément et Sara répondit. Ils échangèrent d'autres baisers enflammés avant que Griss ne commence à descendre dans son cou. Sara poussa un petit gémissement, heureuse d'être là, dans les bras de Gil.

Ce dernier guida sa compagne dans la chambre à coucher, pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Alors que Gil déshabillait Sara, celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il crut qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il lui avait déplu, mais la jeune femme souriait. Elle poussa Gil à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle continua à l'embrasser, non sans passer lentement une main près de son entre-jambe. Pour Grissom, la sensation fut électrisante.

Il la retourna et la plaqua sur le lit. Sara murmura à son oreille, alors qu'il la débarrassait de son soutien-gorge :

-Tu te souviens au restaurant ? Tu m'avais dit que ce que tu voulais faire ne pouvait être mentionné à table et encore moins à voix haute.

Griss arrêta ce qu'il faisait et regarda Sara en soulevant légèrement un sourcil. Il acquiesça tout de même.

-Et bien, continua Sara, je me suis demandé pendant un moment ce que tu voulais faire… Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question…

Gil lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer à l'embrasser. Rapidement, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, souriants, heureux et confiants.

Certaines choses étaient encore à arranger, mais à deux, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

_Voilà, terminer ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revenir sur la réplique de Griss au restaurant… Je sais que la fin est un peu courte, mais je n'aime pas dire exactement ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je préfère vous laisser imaginer ce que sera leurs vies à deux. Et Greg et tout ça… En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et j'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimer… _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. ON OUBLIE PAS LES REVIEWS !!!!!_


End file.
